Mirror Mirror
by gothnerd88
Summary: It all started when Maria was pulled into a mirror. Story using my OC of London and her other personalities. Human AU. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_It all started…when I looked in the mirror._

**5 days earlier…**

I woke up, normal day, semi-normal life. I got up and changed into my normal attire. This consisted of a black turtleneck that was red in the middle; a black, knee-length skirt, also red in the middle; black, knee-length dress socks, and a pair of ballet flats. It was accompanied by a blue scarf and white headband that had a same colored flower. Now I'm not one to spend an hour in the mirror. But I figured I should go check my hair, make sure it wasn't frizzy and stuff. But when I looked in the mirror…

It wasn't me looking back.

MEHHHHHHHHHHH PAUSE

I fell back to my bed and shut my eyes. _Okay Maria, calm down. It was just a mess up of some sorts. Nerves getting to you. Just look back and it will be gone._ I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

She was still there.

The girl was my height, but past that we might as well have been complete opposites. She had vibrant pink hair in contrast to my dull brown. Her clothes were a pair of jean shorts and a pink low-cut t-shirt. Her eyes were a light blue, unlike my green. She smiled and waved. This is the part where you wake up from the crazy dream you are having, right? The girl grabbed my arm and pulled me THROUGH the mirror.

…I really hope I wake up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, being pulled through a mirror doesn't hurt as much as you think it would.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Alright…what. The. Hell did you just do?" I was angry, and very confused.

"I pulled you into the gateway!" The girl said happily. "I've been trying to get you for a while…we don't have much time left."

I looked around this 'gateway'. It was a big black room with four mirrors. One, the one I was pulled in through, had a blue aura around it. The one to my left had a pinkish aura. The one to the left of that one however…was dull. The fourth mirror was away from me on the other wall. It had a dark purple aura and honestly creeped me out. "Time left? Till what?" I questioned.

"Till all of our world are destroyed. Look, I'm you from another world, although I'm called Amber." She explained and fixed her pink hairband.

Wait a second…another me? What is going on here?! I blinked. "Alright then. So how do we stop this?"

Amber nodded sadly and sighed. "We need to go get Patricia, Jerome, Fabian, and Markus. Fabian is in your world too, but we can get him later. Patricia and Jerome are in that world. We couldn't save that one." She pointed to the world beyond the dull mirror. As I took a closer look, I could see.

There was nothing left of that world but darkness.

After staring at it for a few seconds, Amber grabbed my arm. "Come on! We have no time to waste!" And once again, I was pulled through a mirror.

Somehow I'm starting to think this isn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

How is…**Anyone**…alive here?

The world was destroyed. Every building was either reduced to rubble, on fire, or both. It was so dark, but the dark wasn't much of a problem to me. Amber however…was a different story.

"I hate having to go here." She complained as she tripped over another piece of rubble. "Hey Patricia and Jerome! Come out because by the time I find you you'll both be old people!" She called out.

A girl and boy, both my height, emerged from behind a building. "Don't shout. He can hear you." The girl, whom I am assuming is Patricia, warned.

"Who the 'ell is this?" Jerome gestured towards me. Clearly Amber and I weren't the only Brits there. Both of them looked like they had seen quite a lot. Their clothes were torn at various places. I think they are brother and sister or something like that. Both were wearing blue jeans and a gray sweatshirt. And as crazy as it seems…they had purple hair. It was a dark purple, almost black. Patricia had hers pulled back in a high ponytail, and Jerome's was brushed back from his face.

"That's Maria!" Amber chimed in. "Maria this is Patricia and Jerome. Patricia is the us from this world. And Jerome is the Fabian of this world."

"I see…I think I'm starting to get this…so everyone has a person like them in the four worlds?" I asked.

"Three worlds." Jerome corrected me. "The last mirror is where Ivan lives. And no it seems only you and me are the connections between the three worlds." Patricia nodded and held onto his arm. Okay…maybe not brother and sister. I think they may be dating, but there was no way I was going to ask if they were.

"God you two lovebirds. Get a room!" Amber joked and giggled, causing two icy glares to be shot her way. She held up her hands and rolled her eyes. "Anyways…we need to get to work."

Patricia nodded and let go of Jerome's arm. "Yeah. We need to get Fabian and Markus…then come back and overthrow Gilbert."

I tilted my head to the side. "Gilbert?"

"He is the 'ruler' of this world…well what's left of it." Patricia said bitterly and looked to the ground.

"Okay guys…let's go!" Amber chimed and grabbed me and Patricia's arm. Patricia grabbed Jerome's.

…and into the mirrors again.

…this is no dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so after going through that mirror we went through the mirror to my world. We weren't in my room anymore, but some room that seemed to belong to a really geeky teenage boy. I looked around. "Star wars…Star Trek…Anime…dang." I nodded in agreement. Whoever they were, their room was pretty cool. Only after doing a full 360 did I realize…

…no one else had went through the mirror.

Everyone else was still on the other side of the mirror. "Hey! You coming?" I called to them. They didn't respond. Can they not here me? I sighed and continued looking around the room.

"W-what are you doing here?" A startled voice asked, causing me to jump.

"Oh I um…I'm looking for a man named Fabian?" I replied a bit nervously.

"That's me." He opened his door and looked at me curiously. "Who…are you?" He froze seeing Amber, Patricia, and Jerome wave to him from the mirror.

"Look um…I'm Maria. I don't know why, but they need our help. Come on." I grabbed his arm and pulled me and him through the mirror. He stood up and looked around.

"Wow…this is like some of the books I read." He adjusted his glasses and pushed back some of his brown hair. He was wearing a polo t-shirt and a pair of nice slacks with black converse shoes. "And…going through a mirror doesn't kill you?"

I nodded and shrugged. "I'm new to this too."

Amber interrupted and clapped. "You two are just so adorable! Anyways…be right back I'll go get Markus." She ran to what I'm assuming is the mirror for her world. A few minutes later she came back, dragging a boy behind her. "This is Markus." She explained. Markus had some weird dark blue hair and a red t-shirt on, accompanied by blue jeans.

"Yeah that's me." He smiled and hugged Amber. Are they dating too? Is that why…oh dear are they trying to pair me up with Fabian? I've only just met him!

My thoughts were cut off when Patricia cleared her throat. "Yeah yeah, lovey dovey. Anyways come on, we need to get moving."

Everyone nodded and we ran into Patricia's world. Something tells me there is going to be a lot of running.

…But if it means I can save my world, running isn't so bad.


End file.
